Innocent Flowers
by cursedgirls13
Summary: Buying her time was the best way to die. (Yuka Mochida x Kensuke Kurosaki)
1. Leaving Behind

**Hey, guys! I'm writing a new set of one-shots revolving around Yuka Mochida and Kensuke Kurosaki ヽ(；▽；)ノ It's random, I know, but I'm not too awfully picky when it comes to Corpse Party pairings, since there are millions of characters (ishipsatoshixyoshikisohardthough) ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ Please enjoy! - Makoto  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Corpse Party.**

* * *

><p><em>Leaving Behind<em>

This boy is seriously injured. It's obvious that he needs professional medical help. Unfortunately, haunted elementary schools lack that type of aid, and Yuka isn't about to drag this boy all the way to the infirmary. That's a world away, especially with her practically nonexistent strength.

She shakily presses her handkerchief to his wounds in a lame attempt to stop the excessive bleeding coming from his abdominal area.

"Hey…"

The boy lifts a trembling and severely pale hand to brush against her cheek. He still feels surprisingly warm.

Yuka watches him pull his hand back slowly, a teardrop slipping down a slim finger, to the tip and off, landing on the rotting floorboards of this cursed building.

"Leave. Now," he says firmly.

"I can't!" Yuka cries, starting to panic. "You're hurt! I can't just leave you like this."

The boy grimaces, his rather pretty features scrunching up in a horrible manner. "Go!"

She shakes her head furiously.

He can hear footsteps starting down the long flight of stairs and smacks Yuka's hands away from his extreme hemorrhaging.

"This is your chance. A chance at life. Something that's rare around here. Take it. Get out of here. Get far away from here."

Yuka hesitates at the boy's words. "But―"

"Aren't you a spoiled, selfish child? Only learning how to receive?" He grimaces again, placing a tentative hand on his injury. "Take this chance, you damn brat!" he hisses out.

She recoils at his harsh words.

It's true, though. All of it.

No one has ever spoken to her like this before. Like she's fourteen years old. Like she's going into her first year of high school next year.

Like her actual age.

Yuka stands up and runs, as fast as she can, away from the boy.

He smiles, despite hearing footsteps get closer to him. Despite his pain.

Just knowing that he at least bought her some time, gives him relief. Even if he helped her just the tiniest bit.

"Kurosaki…"

"Ah, Kizami, come here to finish me off?"


	2. Something Special

**Hey, guys. I'm glad to be back to writing about this unusual and totally random couple! ****✧⁺⸜(●′▾‵●)⸝⁺✧ Haha. Kensuke is definitely one of my favorite characters, despite being a minor one. I find that more of the minor characters find a place in my heart ****（ ´∀｀） - Makoto  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Corpse Party.**

* * *

><p><em>Something Special<em>

Kensuke is an interesting person.

At your stereotypical school, you have your stereotypical athletic enthusiasts on the sports teams - not the sharpest tools in the shed, but have quick reflexes and will most likely get into university because of a sports-related scholarship. Then you have your stereotypical smart people who will always and forever be at the lead of the class - they don't have a keen eye for shooting baskets, but know the exact spot at where you are guaranteed at being able to make a three-pointer seventy-four-point-two percent of the time, figured out with the help of precise measurements, mental math, and complete knowledge of the history of basketball.

Kensuke Kurosaki manages to be in both categories.

At seventeen, in his third and last year of high school, Kensuke is the best baseball player on Byakudan Senior High's team and, academically, is ranked second in his entire grade.

Fifteen-year-old Yuka Mochida is amazed by how hard her boyfriend works to earn these rankings. She knows that he studies overtime, at least three hours a day, and he practices his swings at the park four times a week (minus Friday) with two hours put into each day.

It's incredible. It's determination.

On top of all of that, he willingly helps Yuka with complex homework complications. He even has a patient attitude towards problems she doesn't understand, smiling kindly and explaining everything, making it all crystal-clear.

As they study, Yuka notices a thick lock of slate-purple hair fall from his spiky hair do and onto his forehead as he works on his homework diligently. Reaching out a hesitant hand, she softly brushes the pesky lock away from his fair skin. Kensuke looks up at her, through his glasses. An amused smile dons his pretty features.

That's another captivating feature about him - his looks.

The purple-haired boy isn't exactly a chick-magnet with one mysterious, dark aura and a cool personality like his best friend, Yuuya Kizami, but he doesn't draw in squealing girls because of naive adorableness and charming nerdiness like Tomohiro Ohkawa. He draws in people with his open and warm personality, and as for his looks, it's the soft and fair features - his wide amethyst eyes and milky skin, which lean towards pretty more than handsome or beautiful.

He's special. To her.

Yuka tells Kensuke, "You're something special."

He flushes and looks embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck, saying, "What brought that up?"

"You," she answers with a gentle smile. "You're special to me."

Kensuke smiles a closed-eye smile - not his usual friendly grin. This smile is awkward because of his blushing face and chagrined state, but Yuka thinks it endearing.

"Thank you, Yuka."


	3. Caramel Means Protection

**Hey, guys! It's been a while. A very long while ****(´；Д；｀) I still love this pairing, for some reason. Yuka and Kensuke, why?! - Makoto  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Corpse Party.**

* * *

><p><em>Caramel Means Protection<em>

Twenty-year-old Yuka presses her face into twenty-two-year-old Kensuke's spiky-looking but incredibly soft hair. His purplish-blue hair smells of sweet caramel.

She sits on the couch, while he sits on the floor between her legs, reading a book. Sure, he's a professional baseball player now, but that doesn't mean he'll let his studies go just like that.

Thick locks of hair fall into his face and over his glasses, but he doesn't mind, being the extremely tolerant person he is.

Yuka remembers when she was young, she liked to collect bottles of scented beads as her hobby. She had hundreds of those bottles, neatly stored away, and whenever her older brother walked into her humble abode, he'd start coughing from "sensory overload", as he said. She'd laugh and tell him that he should've come in with a gas mask.

She offered him a bottle of caramel-scented beads for protection, one time, and Satoshi had accepted the gift. Yuka worried about him, even if Satoshi is/was incredibly intelligent, he was quite naive and awkward about social situations. So it's weird yet fitting to see him married so soon.

Caramel.

She loves the sweet candy aroma, especially when it emits from her most beloved person. Caramel has always meant protection for her and wonders if it's a sign that Kensuke will be there to protect her. She hopes so. She would like to be there to protect him as well.

Just as long as he's by her side, she'll protect him from anything out there.

Yuka smiles into his hair. Definitely.


End file.
